


If Only

by AlibasterStorm



Series: #SherlockLives [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, John's sad, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, come back sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibasterStorm/pseuds/AlibasterStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, This Series; Is going to be for 'SHERLOCK'. It will most likely be One-Shots, Maybe Two-Shots.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> So, This Series; Is going to be for 'SHERLOCK'. It will most likely be One-Shots, Maybe Two-Shots.

 

John laughed; Some of the comment's left by Sherlock just cause this reaction, In such a dim period. John look's up, and see's Sherlock's spot. John won't sit there, It's Sherlock's. It will always be Sherlock's. He shake's his head, his eye falling shut; If only. He breaths deeply, and sigh's loudly.

 

"If you, God, Do exist; I ask you this. Spare Sherlock the pain, Spare him the agony, Spare him death. Take me back, and let me replace; So Sherlock Holmes may live with all his grace; Or at least dear lord, let him live; When I open my eye's, He'll be right there, sitting in that stupid old chair."

 

In. Out. Breath john. John's eye hesitantly opened full of false hope, but dulled at the empty space. John shook his head, "If only." He stood and headed to the kitchen, Avoiding the boxes. If only he turned around, He would of saw a flash of something familiar.


End file.
